Worry
by DemonSurfer
Summary: He wasn't a medic. He was a warrior, built for breaking plating rather than fixing it. He didn't know the first thing about repairing a 'bot. One-shot. Drabble.


**A/N: **I wrote this a few weeks ago for someone on Tumblr in exchange for some headcanon information. Originally I wasn't going to post it here as it's short and kind of dumb, but I wanted to post at least _something_ this month and I'm not sure if I'm going to get done with Mad World.

As this is a one-shot I'd like to thank in advance everyone that reads, reviews, and favorites.

* * *

Grimlock huffed, nudging another rock aside and letting out a low growl when there was nothing behind it.

For such a pitiful explosion it had certainly caused quite a dent in the landscape, sending boulders and debris everywhere. Thankfully Dinobots were tough, and the only damage Grimlock had received was some scorched paint and a few dents in his tail. The Decepticons hadn't been so lucky, and Grimlock let out a dark chuckle as he purposefully stepped on what remained of an arm.

His patrol partner, however, was now missing.

Another boulder was roughly shoved, and it teetered for a moment before toppling over. Perhaps his mech form would be more useful for searching, but Grimlock wasn't about to transform when there was still a risk of an enemy attack. Plus his root mode was stronger and tougher, even if his arms were rather pitiful to look at. Hooking those scrawny limbs onto a piece of stone too awkwardly shaped for his mouth, he pulled as hard as he could. The rock resisted for a moment before falling away.

The Dinobot leader was immediately greeting with the overpowering smell of fresh energon. He hesitated for a moment, inspecting his find closely, then carefully stepped forward and nudged the still form with his nose. When it remained unresponsive he prodded it again, then sat back with an uneasy huff.

"Blurr..." Grimlock was surprised to hear how pathetic he sounded right now, like one of those weak Aerialbots when they didn't get their way, and he cleared his vocalizer with a small growl. "Blurr, get up. Me Grimlock commands it."

The Autobot didn't move. If Grimlock could frown he would have. It was just strange to see the normally flighty 'bot being so still. He didn't like it.

He wasn't a medic. He was a warrior, built for breaking plating rather than fixing it. He didn't know the first thing about repairing a 'bot.

He didn't know what to do.

The Dinobot growled again, thumping his tail on the ground hard enough to send up plumes of dust. This was all Blurr's fault! If the Autobot was more heavily armored, or had noticed the patrol earlier, or had just been fast enough to get away...

He snarled at the inert Autobot, shoving him hard enough to roll him onto his back. "Get up!" A feeling that was uncomfortably similar to worry curled in his spark, warring with the ever-present need to injure and irritating him like a sharp splinter. He wanted to sink his teeth into the blue Autobot, to pick him up and shake him until he squealed and babbled in that shrill tone he sometimes used when they played tag and he got caught.

He just wanted him to be okay.

A soft scraping of metal on stone attracted Grimlock's attention, and he was embarrassed to realize how quickly he leaned over Blurr's body. The racer was still for a moment longer, then suddenly convulsed with harsh coughs that splattered the Dinobot's muzzle with a few specks of energon. Dim optics opened slightly, staring up at the much larger Cybertronian.

"Grim...lock?" Blurr coughed again, then weakly pushed at the Dinobot's massive head. "You're... too close...quit hovering."

Grimlock snorted, glad that his dinosaur mode didn't allow for much facial expression. Otherwise he would probably be grinning like a witless drone. "No. Me Grimlock no move. Me Grimlock not have to listen to you Blurr."

And just to prove how little he had to listen to Blurr, he rested his helm on the Autobot's chest, but gently to avoid aggravating the wounds covering the lithe blue frame. Blurr made an indignant sound and shoved at his head again, then just gave up and let him do what he wanted.


End file.
